Exception
by chickenwire
Summary: Shino leans against the tree and watches as two tales unfold in front of him. Hinata and Naruto - a romance. Hinata and himself - a tragety. We all end up happy in the end...apart from the exceptions. COMPLETE, naruhina shinohina kibahina
1. Chapter 1

Shino liked rules. He liked them being there, he liked it when people all fit in to a singular pattern.

Recently, he had discovered an unwritten rule: In every team, there was a tough, silent, or serious guy, a girl, usually the peacemaker, and a hyperactive, rash, or argumentative guy. That was just the mixture, it was how it happened.

Ever since this combination was decided, the girl had fallen in love with the silent one. It was just how it was done, and as far as Shino could see, it had occurred.

Sakura liked Sasuke, Ino liked Shikamaru, and Tenten had a huge crush on Neji.

But for some reason, in his team, it didn't work out like that. There was an exception – Hinata. Hinata didn't have a crush on Shino, the silent one; hell, he wondered if she even _liked _him at times.

Hinata was strange, Shino decided. She was the only girl in all of Kohona who didn't have _those _feelings for anyone on her team. Instead, she had fallen in love with the loud, annoying, argumentative, _infuriating _Uzumaki Naruto!

Shino couldn't understand it.

It wasn't that he _cared _that she didn't like him, or anything. He was Shino, after all. Shino wasn't the kind of person so show emotion. He was just curious, that was all, he just wondered a little.

_Why _did she like Naruto? What was so appealing about him that Kiba and himself lacked? For what reason was _he _not the one she cared about. He was kind to her, he was strong, he actually _noticed _her presence. Naruto did none of these things, and yet she loved him.

It puzzled him, that was all.

Even Kiba would have been a better choice for her to become infatuated with, Kiba, who is exactly like Naruto in every way though perhaps (though Shino would never say this out loud) a little smarter, and unlike Naruto actually _paid attention _to the cute little Hyuuga.

To Shino, it just didn't make any sense.

Hinata was an exception to the rule. It always happened, Shino decided, as he looked over at his team, training without him. There was always something that didn't quite fit the rule, which forced it to change, to alter.

Hinata was this exception. She made the rule change, she, and only she, is the one who makes him change his unwritten rule, his hypothesis about how teams work.

He has to accept that he will never be the one in Hinata's heart. She will never care for him _that_ way, and it's not that Shino cares, oh no, _nothing _like that…

He looked over at the girl, training with Kuranai-sensei.

It's just…he can't help but wonder…what was it about Naruto that made her want him so much?

And…what was it about _him_ that made her stray so far from this rule?


	2. Chapter 2

Training was finished.

Usually, Shino was the first to leave, heading off even before Kuranai-sensei did, but today, there was an exception.

Shino wanted answers. More specifically, Shino wanted an _answer_, from a certain female kunoichi on his team. He was going to go to her once Kuranai-sensei and Kiba had left, and ask her the question he had been pondering for at least three months prior to this date:

_Why _did she like Naruto so much?

Shino wasn't asking this because he _liked _her or anything, she was just a team mate, after all; however he did need to finalise this rule he had created. He needed a way to either alter the rule, or alter Hinata's feelings, so that they met his hypothosis.

Shino liked rules, he needed rules. They kept things in order.

The rule that stated 'all female Kunoichi have an affection for the silent, strong, serious male ninja in their team.' Had been proven wrong by Hinata, however, maybe, if he found out what it was about Naruto that she liked, he could find a trend.

She might like it, for example, when Naruto was silent or thoughtful, which would match his theory that females fell for the silent, strong type, and Naruto had just caught her affections before Shino had.

This, however, Shino doubted. Naruto was incapable of being silent or thoughtful.

"Sayonara, mina," Kuranai-sensei called, giving a wave and walking away, no doubt to meet Asuma-sensei. It didn't matter how many times she denied it, it was obvious the two were a couple.

Kiba jumped down from the tree, Akamaru in tow, causing a huge dust storm for a few seconds before it settled once again around their feet. Hinata gave a giggle as Kiba shook himself like a dog. Kiba grinned at her, and though she seemed oblivious to it, Shino noticed the blush that fluttered across his cheeks.

Shino smirked – another one of his theories was proved right, 'all argumentative, energetic, or rash male ninja in the group fall head over heels in love with the Kunoichi on the team.'

Kiba looked over at Shino, who himself was leaning against a tree, and gave a smirk. Shino cocked an eyebrow, and Kiba made his way over to Hinata, who was stroking Akamaru, and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Oi, Hinata, you're coming with me and Akamaru to have some Ramen tonight, right?"

The girl smiled and blushed, "Un," she nodded. Shino frowned. He had wanted to speak to Hinata tonight. This dinner they had planned was going to disrupt his interrogation.

Kiba raised an arm to Shino, grinning widely, "We'll see you around, Shino!"

"Ah, have fun training, Shino-kun." Hinata smiled and caught his eye. She didn't stutter around him anymore. He had yet to decide if this was a good or bad thing.

Shino watched the two walk past him in silence. When they were a few steps ahead of where he stood, he decided to speak, "it is impolite to not inform your comrades when you are going to do something as a group. You cause them to feel left out, and can hurt their feelings."

The two stopped, and Hinata turned around with a worried look on her face, "Shino-kun, did we upset you?"

Shino said nothing. He watched as Hinata bit her lip, and glanced worriedly at Kiba, who still had his arm around her shoulders. Kiba was glowering at Shino. Shino grinned beneath his coat.

Jealousy suited Kiba down to the T.

"Shino-kun, please come with us, if it upsets you so much," Hinata clasped her hands together, "We are sorry if we offended you, we didn't think you'd be interested, right, Kiba-kun?"

Kiba frowned, "exactly. You've never been interested in this kind of thing before.

"I am now." Shino replied.

Hinata seemed oblivious to her team mates icy tones, "Please come with us, Shino-kun,"

Shino looked at her, then nodded, pushing himself off the tree and walking ahead to meet them. Hinata smiled and Kiba frowned, and together, the three headed off to the ramen shop.

Shino didn't care how long it took, he was going to get that answer.

And he was going to get it tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

Hope you had a BRILLIANT Christmas! Happy New Year!! **

**--- **

Why Kiba chose to take Hinata to the Ramen bar, Shino could not possibly fathom.

If he was attempting to _woo _Hinata, taking her to the place where Uzumaki Naruto is known to eat every single night is not the most intelligent thing to do. In fact, Shino would go so far as to call it _idiotic_.

Naruto was laughing and telling Shino, Kiba and Hinata a joke. Kiba laughed enough for all three of them, so Shino decided not to make any sort of sign that he had heard. He had more important things to do then listen to jokes, Anyway.

Shino glanced over at Hinata, who was giggling quietly behind her hand, face bright red. Shino hoped to God she didn't faint from all the blood going to her head like she usually did. Not that he cared if she was hurt or anything, It's just that if she fainted, it would make the already near impossible job of questioning her even more difficult.

Shino loved answers, and loved finding them, but that didn't mean that he was patient.

"Shino!" came a very loud, obnoxious and annoying voice to his left. The enthusiastic blonde stuck his chopsticks under his nose, "Are you going to eat that ramen?"

Shino slowly turned his head and watched the blonde. One second went by, then another, and then another.

"No." he said.

"Can I have it?"

More staring. One second. Two seconds. Three seconds. By the fifth, Naruto was looking fairly fazed, and Shino decided that he'd become bored with taunting him.

"No."

"Bu – But Shiiinnooo!"

A giggle erupted from Shino's right, and he saw Hinata blushing, hand over her mouth. Naruto looked at her, then opened his mouth to speak.

"Oi! Naruto!" A voice broke the conversation.

The blonde broke out into a wide grin, turning around, "Sakura-chan!"

Shino glanced around, and sure enough, the pink kunoichi was standing there, hands on hips, looking very annoyed. Shino frowned behind his coat. Hanaro Sakura, the girl who gave her heart away to Uchiha Sasuke the moment she saw him, and unfortunately the girl Uzumaki Naruto was head-over-heels in love with.

He looked over at Hinata, to see how she was taking it. She was a perculiar case, Hinata. Most girls hated all competition when it came to love, but Hinata showed no ill-will to Sakura at all. Though she did at least seem to like the Kunoichi, they weren't what one would call close friends, and Hinata, with her shy personality, always faded when she was around her.

Sakura, Shino had found after a few weeks research, was a bright vibrant passionate red.Hinata was the softest possible purple, and though just as passionate as Sakura, whenever you put soft purple against the red, the red will be noticed first.

It was the rule of life.

It also explained how Naruto could be so completely blind to Hinata's devotion to him. He always goes for the obvious.

Kiba leaned over Shino to look at Hinata as well. She had buried her head in the bowl again, hair hanging over her eyes, shoulders slumping.

Shino frowned. It was time to go.

"We're leaving." He stood up, took out enough money to pay for the three of them, and glanced at the others. Kiba caught his intention and nodded, "Ah, Akamaru and I have to be somewhere, come on, Hinata, I'll walk you home."

Hinata herself hesitated a bit, before nodded and pushing back on her stool, "Hai."

If Naruto and Sakura noticed them leaving, they made no sign of it.

-------------

It was darker then Shino had expected it to be. Walking ahead of the other two, he estimated that there was half an hour left of proper light, before it became night completely.

If he was going to question Hinata, he had to do it soon.

Which meant getting rid of Kiba.

Shino stopped and the others caught up, Hinata glancing at him worriedly, "is anything wrong, Shino-kun?"

"Kiba," he said, head down, hands in pockets, "You should leave now."

Before Kiba could protest, he continued, "Your house is an hour away from here, if you ride on Akamaru, and you said you had something to do, am I right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't mean—" Kiba stopped his rebuttle with a glance at Hinata. Though Shino and himself never agreed normally, there were times when they would gladly work together. These times were when Hinata was in danger of being upset or hurt. Both knew Hinata would hate it if she knew what they were doing, luckily, her naivity stopped her from figuring it out.

However, even she would know something was up, if Kiba blurted out he had no intention of going anywhere, and just did it to get her out of there.

Shino could feel Kiba's glare, even under his coat. He was going back on any unwritten pack they had together, but it had to be done. He sensed Hinata look at Kiba, confused, and felt a triumphant smile.

"But I promised Hinata I'd walk her home!" Kiba couldn't get the sense of victory out of his voice, and Shino felt if best here to deliver the final blow.

"I'll walk Hinata home, if it means so much to you," he looked up and his eyes met Kiba's behind the glasses, "I don't want you to miss what you were planning."

Hinata glanced at the two men as they exchanged death glares, but Kiba, Shino knew, was backed into a corner and couldn't get out of it. Slowly, Kiba climbed onto Akamaru's back and gave Hinata an apologetic smile.

"Gomenasai, Hinata," Kiba said, "I have to go. Ja, ne."

The two remaining people watched him go off into the distance. For five minutes, the two waited in silence. Then, Shino decided, it was time to move again.

"Come, Hinata." He started walking. Hinata jumped at the sudden sound, but nodded. Walking beside one another, they strolled down the street. Neither talked. Usually, Shino liked it that way. Silence was the best way to know if you're close to someone. If it's awkward, you know you're not close. When it's not, you know you're among a person you truly trust.

There were three people Shino felt that with. Kiba (though he would never admit it), his father, and Hinata.

Usually, Shino loved walking with Hinata, not because he liked her company or anything, but just because he liked the silence that came with it. However, silence is not the best thing when you are trying to unravel a very personal part of the persons mind.

And Shino had no idea how to start a conversation. This was a bit of a problem...

"Shino-kun," a soft voice broke hi out of his delema. He glanced to his side to find Hinata was not next to him. He turned and saw her at the Hyuuga compound gate, hands twiddling, "This is my house."

He nodded. There was a rush of wind, and the two stared at each other in silence.

"Maa…" she looked down, "See you tomorrow," she gave a small smile and turned to walk in.

"Why do you love Naruto?"

She gasped and turned to look at him, and he felt himself blinking in surprise as well.

_That _didn't turn out like he planned.

Composing himself, he asked her again, "why do you love Naruto?"

She stared at him, face red, and for a moment Shino was certain she'd avoid answering the question. Then, she spoke, in a voice so soft he had to step closer to her to hear.

"I – I…" she paused, face down, arms shaking, "He…He's…" she stopped, breathed in, and started again, "He makes me want to be stronger…ano…he makes me believe I _can_ be stronger. When I'm around Naruto-kun, I don't feel fear, or feel pathetic," she looked him in the eye, and Shino is taken back by the shine that's in them, "When I'm around Naruto-kun, I feel like I can do anything, and that I _have_ to do anything, to make him proud of me. He makes me believe in myself," she smiles, "he…he makes me happy."

"And I don't?"

There's an awkward silence, neither sure why he said that.

Hinata opens her mouth, "Shino-kun, that's not what I meant, you and Kiba-kun—"

He interups before she can say anything more, "Hinata-san. I will see you tomorrow. Sayonara."

He turns and leaves her there, standing in the gateway. He got his answer, but he was not any happier. It's not that he cares that he isn't all that to Hinata, it's just he…it's just...

And for the first time in his life, Shino could not find the answer, or the way to go about it.

---

Please review D


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Walking along the streets of Kohona, Shino clenched his fists inside his huge jacket. 

Shino was…well, that was hard to say, even for Shino himself. He was not 'good' or 'bad', he was not 'annoyed' or 'confused' or 'angry', or indeed any emotion he recognised at all.

Shino just _was_, and Shino found this very worrying indeed.

Luckily, he had a good idea what was wrong. It was that he had not discovered the theory of love yet.

Luckily, the night had helped him think of a plan as to how to go about it. All he had to do, Shino had decided, was help Uzumaki Naruto fall in love with Hinata. If he could make him do so, then it would match his new theory:

_All people who fall truly in love with someone end up with them eventually, and when they do, it will be a fairytale ending for them both. _

Shino was very happy with this new theory, though it was drastically changed to the first. It fitted all other couples, even if they didn't know it yet, and he was certain that it would fit Hinata and Naruto.

Once he had, he was sure the thing he was feeling would go away…whatever it was.

Of course, it would be hard, especially due to his outburst the night before. He had decided it was caused by tiredness. He knew, if he had not been so overworked from the training, he would never have reacted in that way.

He was Shino, she was Hinata, and they were teamates. That was all.

Right?

"Shino!" came a familiar voice, followed by the pounding of four massive paws. Shino stopped, and waited for his team mate to catch up to him. Within a few seconds, Kiba and Akamaru had reached him. Instead up the friendly punch to the shoulder Shino was expecting from Kiba, he was swung around, and his bugs only just managed to catch the fist that was hurled towards his cheek.

"What the hell did you do to Hinata last night?!" Kiba's face was right up close to his. Anyone else would have been phased or annoyed, but Shino kept his cool. He was Shino, after all, and the knowledge that Kiba was angry at him did not bother him in the slightest; nor did the knowledge that he had apparently upset Hinata.

Kiba grabbed his collar and Akamaru gave a growl, "Come on, you bastard, what did you say to her about me? She won't come out of her house!"

"I didn't say anything about you," Shino replied, calmly, "I just asked her why she loved Naruto so much."

Kiba's mouth fell open, and he released his hold on Shino, "You…you did what?"

"It seems," Shino continued, "that she likes him because he makes her feel like she is strong. I asked her why I – " Shino managed to catch himself in time, "why_ you _and I don't make her feel that way, as we are her team mates, and she left."

Kiba continued to stare, "I – You – You asked why she _loved _him? Hinata love _Naruto?_"

It was then Shino remembered that Kiba was not as perceptive as he was, and that, perhaps, he had not noticed his team mates devotion to Naruto. Kiba took a few steps to the side and sat down on a brick wall, Akamaru coming and resting his head on his lap mournfully.

Kiba sighed, "You noticed too, huh?"

Shino stared at him in slight surprise. Kiba gave a mirthless laugh and petted his dog, "Well, at least I know now it wasn't just me. I…I really hoped it was, you know? I really hoped that I was just reading too much into everything…" he laughed again, but Shino noticed his shoulders shake a little.

He had been wrong about Kiba. He was not just infatuated with Hinata, it seemed he really did care for her. A lot. This, Shino realised, could be used to his advantage.

"I want her to be happy," Kiba said, finally, "So, I want her to be with Naruto, because she never smiles like she does when she's around him,' he himself smiles at the memory, "but…" He gives the wall an andgy kick with his ankle, "That stupid _bastard _doesn't even notice she exists."

"We could help him."

Kiba gave Shino a look, "What?"

Shino spoke slower, "We could help him realise that she likes him."

"Do you like her too, or something?"

Shino was taken aback by the bluntness of the question, "No, I do not."

"Then why do you care if she's happy or not?"

"She is my team mate," Shino responded, because he _knew _Kiba, and knew that if he said 'for research,' there was no way he would receive the dog-boys help.

Kiba sighed and stood up, "well then, I'll help you…help her."

Neither boy was happy with the predicament, but there was nothing the could do about it.

"So, what do we do first?"

"I have a few ideas," Shino said, and guesturing with his head, the two went off down the street.

This was turning out well, Shino decided, glancing at Kiba. Soon, he would have his prefect hypothesis for love, and that strange…thing…he was feeling would go as well, and it would all be okay again, a happily ever after.

Or…so he hoped.

**This was more of a birdge chapter, things will happen soon. Only three or so more chapters left, if I planned right. The others should be longer. Please review, and thank you ALL for reviewing so far! **


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"This idea is stupid," Kiba said.

Shino thought it best not to mention that the boy was going through with it anyway.

Shino himself thought it was a very well thought-out plan. It was very simple, Kiba was to go and pick out a dress for Hinata to wear on the occasion where she and Naruto would meet.

Shino himself was to find Naruto and give him some hints that Hinata was head over heels in love with him. Then, all he had to do was arrange to meet him at some time the next day, and tell Hinata to meet up with him and Kiba at the same place and the same time, so they 'accidently' meet.

How he was going to get Hinata to go there in a dress which, he hoped, was very revealing (not, of course, that Shino was thinking of her like _that_, just because it would be easier for Naruto to fall in love with her, was all) he had no idea.

That, however, could come later.

"Why can't _you _go shop for some girl clothes?"

"Because, it is much more believable that _you _would be buying a dress for Hinata."

"How's that?"

"Because you've had a hopeless crush on her since we were twelve, and it will not seem strange to anyone that you are looking for her."

Kiba snarled, and Shino continued, "Besides, if you were to talk to Naruto, you'd end up punching his face in, am I not correct?"

On this point, even Kiba knew, there was no dispute.

With a sigh, the boy got up on his dog and headed towards a dress shop, and, after watching him leave, Shino turned, and walked towards the Ramen restaurant, where Naruto would almost certainly be.

* * *

It seemed, however, Shino was wrong about Naruto being at the Ramen shop. Or at the training ground. Or at the Hokage's office.

After three hours of wondering, Shino was beginning to think that maybe he should have thought this part through a little more thoroughly.

"Shino! Oii! Shino, wait up!"

Shino stopped, but didn't turn around, and heaved a silent sigh of relief. He knew the owner of that voice. Sure enough, Uzumaki Naruto bounded up next to him, grinning full in the face, as usual.

"Naruto." Shino nodded, and continued to walk. Naruto came into step with him, and Shino suddenly realised that, if he wanted to get Naruto and Hinata together, this was the perfect opportunity for him to drop a hint or two.

He just hoped he could go about it a little better this time.

"So, Shino, why did you, Kiba and Hinata leave so suddenly last night? You didn't even say bye!"

"We did say goodbye, Naruto. You were too involved with your conversation with Sakura-san to notice."

"Oh…" Naruto put a hand behind his head, "sorry about that!"

Shino glanced at him behind his glasses, "Hinata was quite upset you did not notice her leave."

Naruto looked worried, "Did I hurt Hinata's feelings?"

"She cares a lot about you," Shino replied. Naruto bit his lip and kicked at the ground. Then looked up, smiling.

"Well, if she is mad, at least she won't punch as hard as Sakura-chan!"

"Hinata is not weak, Naruto." Shino replied firmly.

The boy tooked taken aback, "Hai, hai, I know! I'm just saying she isn't as…as…" and there, Naruto left off.

Shino sighed. This was going to be difficult.

He tried again, "Hinata cares a lot about you, you _do _realise that, don't you?"

"Hai, hai, I know! She's a good friend, huh? You're lucky she's on your team, Shino, you need all the friends you can get!"

Naruto laughed. Shino did not.

"So! You want to go for Ramen!"

Shino looked at the blonde and pondered. He _could _very well say no, he'd rather die then go there again today, as that was the truth, but then, he would never get his answer, would he?

"Hai," he said, and together, they set off.

* * *

Shino made a mental note to never eat with Naruto again.

It was not that he hated Naruto, indeed it seemed impossible for anyone _to _hate him, but when he saw the blonde shovelling food into his mouth whilst he had yet to swallow the last bite, he could not help but detest him a little more with every bite.

Also, it did not help Shino that he actually seemed _blind _to Hinata's love for him. He didn't even have an _inkling _that she perhaps felt something different for him, despite her tendency to _faint _whenever he was near.

And _none _of Shino's hints were getting through, either. Naruto seemed thoroughly uninterested about Hinata, and had somehow managed to steer the conversation, once again, in the direction of Sakura.

"And I saw her today in the hospital, and it was amazing! She healed this guys arm up, as though it was nothing!" he took a huge slurp of ramen, "Man, Sakura-chan is amazing."

"A bit like Hinata," added Shino, not because he thought this true, of course, it was just a desperate attempt to bring her once again into the conversation.

Naruto looked at him oddly, "H…aaaiiii…" he exchanged glances with the man at the counter and paid up for his food, then turned to Shino, "Maa, I'm calling it a night."

Shino swore to himself. He hadn't managed to give Naruto an inkling Hinata liked him, or tell him the place to meet. He stood up too, and threw some money at the man.

"I will come with you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "O…kaayy…"

Together, they walked out of the bar and into the night. Shino had not noticed how dark it was, and a nearby clock told him it was nine-o'clock.

Shino can't help but wonder how on earth Hinata could fall in love with someone who ate Ramen for five hours straight for dinner.

"So…Shino…" Naruto began, as they walked down a narrow, empty street.

"What is it, Naruto?"

The boy laughed nervously, and put a hand behind his head, "Well, I…I was just wondering…do…do you _like _Hinata or something?"

Shino made a very strange gagging sound at this.

_Him _like _Hinata_!?! No! Of course not, impossible! The very idea was…was…_stupid_. He was _Shino_, for God's sake, he was…Besides! Naruto was the one _he _was supposed to be asking that question, not the other way around!

Shino took a deep breath, "No." It took much of Shino's effort not to put too much emotion into the word. Some people had the tendency to read it wrong and think it was someone living in denial of their feelings, which Shino defiantly wasn't.

"Oh," Naruto gave him a sceptic glance, "It's just, you were saying all this stuff at dinner about how great she is and how pretty and nice and smart and everything, so I just thought…"

"They are all facts, Naruto."

"Yeah, but –"

"I was merely stating facts about a team mate. Nothing more." Shino gave Naruto a look, and the boy was silenced on the matter.

A few more moments passed between the two, Shino once again unsure as to go about arranging things with Naruto.

"Well, it's always been Kiba with the crush on her, hasn't it?" Naruto said with a laugh, trying to shrug off some of the embarrassment.

Shino felt a nerve twitch, "Naruto, Hinata does not love Kiba." At this, he stopped and looked directly into Naruto's eyes. Naruto stopped as well and gave Shino a sad, knowing smile,

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but she will! I mean, she hasn't had a crush on anyone, not even Sasuke, but once she realises he likes her then—"

"Hinata is in love with some one else."

"Oh!" Naruto looked very interested, "who?"

"Someone she cares for a lot," Shino continued, not wanting to be too forward, "someone who's always given her strength and helped her become stronger."

Naruto stared at him, "Hinata loves _you?_"

Shino choked again, this time not able to suppress the yell, "No!"

"But, what do you mean she doesn't love you? I mean, I always thought, if she didn't fall for Kiba, she'd end up with you. No, she has to love you, Shino, I mean, who else is there?" Naruto looked at Shino like he suffered from some deficiency, "You guys have always been there for her, even in our academy days –"

He had a point, Shino noted.

" – And you've always been so supportive of her, like at the Chuunin exams you really believed in her, though you didn't cheer quite as much, and when we were with those jerks with the bees, you're the one who said to let her try her best! –"

He was right there, as well.

" – And you've always stood by her, and defended her in battles, and made sure she was safe! –"

He was right. Shino was good to her, Shino noticed her, Shino cared about her, Shino was strong for her, Shino supported her, Shino…Shino was everything she wanted!

" – And you've been the best friend she ever could have! You're one of the few people in the whole Kohona who actually notices her! –"

'Exactly,' Shino wanted to say, 'Exactly! I'm perfect, I make sense, I'm…I'm _better _than Naruto! I'd be better, I make more sense, I fit the formula, Hinata, I fit the first formula!'

And it was true, he did, so _why_, _why!? _

"She _must _love you Shino, if not Kiba, I mean, it just makes – "

Shino snapped, "SENSE! I know, I _KNOW_, alright!? It makes sense, but she doesn't LOVE me, Naruto! She doesn't even _LIKE _me that much!"

Shino took a deep breath, forcing himself calm, he didn't _care _that it didn't make sense, he just wanted that formula, right? He just wanted that stupid, useless _formula _so that everything can go back to normal.

Naruto stared at Shino, and he turned his back on him.

"She does not love me, Naruto. She loves someone else, and she loves him very much," his breath was coming out hard and fast, "she loves him, because he makes her strong, and he makes her feel alive, and she loves him despite all his faults, despite the fact he is stupid and lazy and that _you don't even notice her_, she still loves you, Naruto."

"Na…Nani?"

Shino realises his mistake too late. He was not meant to tell Naruto she loved him, just hint it. Hinata deserved to tell him, she had wanted too for so long…

"Hinata…Hinata likes _me?!_"

"Meet me at 1.30PM tomorrow, Naruto-kun," Shino said, "I want to talk to you some more."

And with that, he walked away. He did not look back at Naruto, as he left him in that narrow street.

His heart was still beating fast. He still felt that huge swell of anger in his chest, adrenaline pumping through is body.

The strange feeling of nothing had gone, he realised, and had been replaced by something else. Something red and raw and wriggling and alive, that seemed to burn him from the inside out, and, for a brief second before he regained himself and his composure, Shino felt the fire was going to burn him alive.

* * *

**AN: Some parts of this chapter will most likely seem familiar to a lot of you. That's very easy to explain. I am an idiot, and so I forgot to delete some of the extra stuff off chapter 4. I will not to THAT again. **

**Anyway, enjoy! Only one or two more chapters left! Also, if you have any requests for stories, just leave it in the comment. I'll take any pairing, and almost any genre (no smut xD) and if I like it, I may turn it into another chapter story. **

**No own Naruto. **

**Please review, they make my soul shine. **


	6. Chapter 6

Shino walked down the pathway towards his house. He lived far from other households in Kohona, and, due to the Aburame bugs being drawn to them, lamps illuminating the streets were banned in this part of the city. Shino peered through his glasses, slowly making out the houses on either side of him. The moon emmitted the only light

He was almost home, which meant tomorrow was almost here. One more day, and he would prove his theory and everything would go back to the way it was; Kiba, Shino and Hinata, together as a team; team mates, nothing more, nothing less, nothing complicated. It would be perfectly normal, just like before, just as Shino had liked it.

He continued to walk along, his feet sounding heavily on the pavement. He heard a noise to his left.

"Shino!"

The voice startled him. He glanced to the shadow that had just emerged from the depths of an alley. The person comes closer, and the moon illuminates their face.

Hinata.

She stood awkwardly, one hand playing with her hair, the other clasping a bag.

"Shino-Kun, may I please speak with you?" Her voice was cautious, and Shino wondered if Kiba had said or done something to give away their plan. He glanced at the bag in her left hand. No doubt it contained the dress. Shino could not help but want to look inside. Shino then wondered exactly what _type _of dress Kiba may have gotten her, and became slightly apprehensive of what the bag contained.

Maybe sending Kiba to get the dress _wasn't _the best idea...

"Shino-kun? Is...is it okay?" She looked earnest, and Shino realised he had not yet replied.

"Hai." Shino gave a nod, and then continued to walk. Hinata caught up with him, and together they walked in equal stride, falling into the familiar silence they shared. Shino felt himself relax, and only then realised that ever since he left Naruto, he had not been able to breathe properly. He took the time now to take in a large amount of air, and the faintest smell of lavender hit is nostrils.

Hinata's smell.

Hinata sighed beside him, and he continued to wait for her to speak. When no words came, he decided to attempt conversation himself, in hopes that he would discover what Kiba had said to her that afternoon, to make her so careful and awkward around him.

"How are you feeling, Hinata-san?"

"O..Okay...and you, Shino-kun?"

He gives a nod, "I am well."

They walked on in silence. Shino inwardly cursed; he had hoped, through his experience, that he was better at holding conversations. It seems, however, that he was far from perfect. He opened his mouth again, but Hinata beat him to the mark.

"I am sorry, Shino-kun!"

He stopped walking and looked at her. Her face was tilted to the ground, her body bowed to him. He stared at her, and noticed her fists were tightly clenched. He felt a pang of anger. Just _what _had Kiba said to her?

"You and Kiba and I…I mean…You and I…_we_…" she mumbled into the ground, but he managed to catch a few distant words. He felt his heart constrict, _we?_

She breathed in deeply, trying, Shino suspected, to find the right words. He remained silent, allowing her time to help them come.

She started again, "I am so sorry about what I said to you, about you and Kiba-kun not giving me hope…but please let me explain!"

His heart stopped…whatever it was doing. She wanted to talk about Naruto. Suddenly, Shino was not in the mood to talk anymore. He had become unspeakably tired for some reason, and just wanted to go home and have the day end. He sighed, "Hinata-"

"Please, Shino-kun!" she looks him straight in the eye, "Let me finish."

He blinks. He remembers this tone, it is the same tone she used when they went searching for that beetle to help track Sasuke-kun. He nods, to tell that it is okay, and she takes a large breathe to continue.

"It's true, Naruto-kun does give me much hope, and he is my reason for fighting, and…and I…to me, he is…" Sshe trailed off.

"A friend?" Shino asked, though he wasn't quite sure _why _he was so desperate to hear her say that.

"I- Iie…Naruto-kun…" she shook her head, "this is not about Naruto-kun, Shino-kun! I wanted to say that you and Kiba-kun really are special to me, and I really appreciate what you do for me, and I am truly sorry if I made you feel as though I don't appreciate you – "

She was babbling. Shino frowned beneath his coat. She was making no sense.

" – I know how much you and Kiba-kun help me, you always cheer me on, and you _do _make me stronger, Shino-kun! You _do _make me believe in myself! – "

She took a step towards him, and Shino became uncomfortable about the lack of space between them.

"- And only an hour or two ago, Kiba-kun gave me this wonderful dress from the both of you for me, and I…and I…" she bit her lip, and Shino was hit with the dreadful realisation that in her current, babbling state, she could very well burst into tears.

"I…Naruto-kun makes me feel different to you, Shino-kun, but that doesn't mean that you don't make me feel special, and I want you to know that, because I feel so terrible about it, and…" her head goes down, and her shoulders start so shudder.

"And I – I know tha-that I'm se-selfish and ho-horrible, a-and I'm s-so sorry, Shino-kun, I don't deserve…I…I don't deserve someone like you!"

A tear drops on the floor. She was crying.

Shino stared at her. She was shuddering, her face down, tears dripping onto the ground, the moon creating shadows and making her look cold and alone and forgotten and...and..._lost_. She began to cry louder, soft sobs escaping from her body.

Shino couldn't help it. As though possessed by an unknown force, he took a step towards her and engulfed her in a hug.

* * *

Shino went cold.

What the hell had he just done?

Hinata buried her head into his chest, still crying. He felt heat rising to his face, his heart began to beat faster. He tried to reason it out. It was beating fast because he was taken by surprise by himself hugging her. He had hugged her because her crying was annoying him, and he was tired and could not think of a way to stop her. He had done it for a reason, not because he _wanted _to, not because he _liked _her.

Her crying starts to cease, her shoulders stop shaking. He looks down, and notices she is shivering. He pulls her more towards him. Not because he _wanted _her closer to him; he was starting to chill, as was she. Body contact is the best way to keep warm, and he was keeping warm.

Very warm.

"A-arigat-to, Sh-Shino-kun," Hinata said into his chest, starting to break away. Shino took his hands away, reluctantly, because it was warm, and watched her as she wiped the tears from her face.

He looks at his jacket front. It is streaked with her tears. He takes in a breath. His jacket smelt like her.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Shino-kun," she looks at him and gives a small smile, guesturing to his coat. Shino shrugged and she began to giggle, and Shino cannot help but think that she looks very beautiful in the moonlight. He blinks hard when he realises what he is thinking. Of course, he reasons, he does not mean that, he is just...tired and confused...yes...

They stand for a little while, wind rusting around them. Her hair was being blown by the wind, and drifted in front of her face. Shino was hit by the sudden urge to brush it away with his knuckles.

Hinata's voice brought him back to earth, "Kiba-kun says that we are meeting up tomorrow, for lunch, is that correct?"

Shino nodded, "Hai."

"Should…should I wear the dress?" she lifted up the bag. Shino looks at it, then looks back to her face. Her eyes were the same colour as the moonlight that was falling on them.

Shino nodded, "Hai."

She smiled, and Shino felt that strange feeling come back into his chest. That burning feeling that seemed to engulf him, remove him from any rational thought or action. She glances to the ground and pulls some hair out of her eyes, "Maa…Arigato, Shino-kun, for listening to me, and I really hope you forgive me, because you really are a special person to me," she blushes and looks down, and Shino's heart starts to do something very strange, and his mind starts to go very blank.

"Sayonara, Shino-kun." She bows and turns to go. He blinks; he does not _want _her to go.

Shino grabs her arm. She pauses and turns back, looking at him questioningly. He stares at her, and his grip tightens. The burning was suffocating him.

He bends down, and he hears her gasp, and he breathes in the same air she is breathing out, and then he leans down further...

And kisses her. It is sharp and quick, but both know it has happened.

Hinata drops the bag. Her eyes are wide and shocked and, Shino is horrified to find, scared. She puts her hand on her face, eyes wide. He feels guilt filling him to the brim.

"Gomenasa-"

She shakes her head, grabbing the bag, taking a step back, from him. He is aware that for the first time in years, there is a terrible gulf between them. She opens her mouth and looks like she will scream, but instead she says, "I…I have to go now, Shino-kun."

She turns and runs, her footsteps sounding around the street, echoing around him.

Shino stands alone on the street, watching her retreating back, and feeling more confused and lonely and...and _sad _then he has ever felt before.

He tried to rationalise what he had done. He had done it because he was tired, his brain hadn't been working, he was frustrated from talking to Naruto, and he had become confused, he was feeling unwell. It was nothing. It was an accident.

His heart was still beating fast, and he feels the hot feeling again.

It wasn't an accident at all.

Shino leaned against a wall.

_Damnit. _

* * *

**_AN: Next chapter is last. Sorry, Shino is OOC in this chapter. Sorry it's short as well, but I thought, if you have a romance story, you need a little more romance then talking. So, here you go. OOC fluff. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Chapter - Prepare for agnst. **

Shino was behind a tree, at the spot he had told both Hinata and Naruto to meet. He attempts to remain hidden from the roads sight as he watches the spot with more intensity then is necessary.

He was filled with the fear the Hinata would not come. Last nights actions lay in his head like an anchor, the nightmare never-ending its repetitive cycle, sucking him dry and making him flinch.

What on _earth _had he been thinking!?

Shino had _no _idea. He could not even rationalise what he had done with logic. He could not even place it with a theory he had created. Shino had simply acted on impulse.

And Shino _never _acts on impulse.

So the question is…_why _had he done that? _What _had made him?

Shino refused to believe it was that _thing _which he was feeling, that cursed emotion that was known to detroy as much as it healed. It seems absurd. He was Shino, not Lee, not Kiba, not Shikamaru, and _defiantly _not Naruto. He was not like any _other _boy. He could not possibly be hit with the disease; he could not be caught in its trap.

Shino was too young to die; and too smart to fall.

"Oi! Shino!"

He flinches at the familiar voice and _prays _it is his subconscious being cruel to him. He prays he is insane and hallucinating. He turns around from his position to find his eyes meeting the familiar blue, a shock of blonde hair just above.

"Shino, why are you behind a tree? I thought we were supposed to meet in front of it." Says the ever to familiar Uzumaki Naruto. For the first time in his life, Shino understands why people call him the _knucklehead _ninja.

Shino stares, trying to hold back the intense _frustration _he is feeling at this time. Only Naruto could ruin his perfect plan. Only Naruto could actually come _early _to a 'meeting' with Shino for the first time in his life, and cause the entire operation to crumble. He was _supposed _to come the same time as Hinata, Naruto was _supposed _to have a reunion with her in which he realised his feelings and she told him hers.

Shino cursed. Could _nothing _go right anymore!?

"Ma! Now we're both here, what did you want to talk to me about, Shino?" Naruto grins.

Normally, Shino would have remained silent. Normally, Shino would have said something confusing, something difficult, something Naruto would have to unravel slowly…like a spiders web.

But lately, Shino hadn't been acting like he was supposed to. Lately, Shino was acting strange...random. He was not following his pattern at all, and so it was no surprise to him when he asked Naruto, plainly and simply, "How do you feel about Hinata?"

Naruto blushed, "Hinata-chan? I…well…since yesterday…"

"Do you like her?" Shino asks, turning around fully to face him.

"I…I don't…know…"

Shino frowned, "What do you mean 'you don't know?'"

"I don't…I don't know if I like her…um…like _that_."

Shino stared at him. He did not understand. Shino had thought that when he knew of her feelings for him, Naruto would fall for Hinata. Shinocould not understand anyone _not _loving Hinata (apart from him, of course). She was kind, she was modest, she was _beautiful_, to Shino…well…well, it just made _sense _to love her.

And Naruto wasn't sure. And he _should _be.

Shino felt himself becoming angry…no, _furious_. It was not _fair_ that he was 'not sure' if he loved her. She had loved him forever. She had people who cared for her more then he did, who could love her _better _than him. It was not _fair _she was saving herself for a boy who…who…who _was not sure! _

Naruto was keeping her to himself, and that was _not fair. _

"What?" Shino's voice shakes.

"Well I mean…I don't…feel the way I do about Sakura…" Naruto continues, "But…I…there's sort of something else…" he looks at him and gives a nervous laugh, "I don't…_know _what though."

"Hinata deserves more then that." Says Shino.

"I know."

"Can you give it to her?" Asks Shino, who is getting more and more frustrated at Naruto's attitude.

"I…I…I don't know."

And at that, Shino snaps. Naruto _should _know. Naruto _has _her, she is his, and he _doesn't know_. What gave him that right? What gave him the right to not be sure? What gave him the right to have Hinata? What? What? _What? _

He can't help it. He raises his fist, his knuckles crack, and with all his power he propels his arm.

* * *

And smacks it into the tree behind him.

Shino was losing it. Shino was going insane. Shino did not punch people. Shino did not _act _like this. He was acting strange...and he knew why.

_Shit _

"Shi – Shino!" says Naruto.

"You don't deserve her." The words are out before he can think.

"I…I…" Naruto looks away, "No…I don't."

This was not the answer he was expecting. Shino feels himself loosen, the tension falling from between his shoulders. He turns around, and he looks Naruto in the eye.

He is about to speak again, but a noise from the road causes both to stop and turn around. Shinolooks on the road and sees a figure walking down it. She is wearing a dress that is lilac that just brushes her knees. Shino notes that Kiba made a good choice. Well, there's a first time for everything.

Her hair is down. She walks carefully and slowly and gracefully. She is nervous. She is beautiful. She is Hinata.

"Hinata…" Naruto whispers, and as Shino looks at him through his glasses, his eyes land on Naruto's face, and Shino feels his stomach form a ball of black, and his heart almost cease to beat.

Naruto loves her.

Shino can _see _it.

Even if the blonde boy does not see it yet, Shino does. Shino can see it clearer than anything he has ever seen in his life. Shino _knows_(though he wishes he doesn't) that Naruto likes…no, Naruto _loves_ her.

"Yes, you do." Says Shino. Naruto looks at him, puzzled, but Shino speaks again before he can question him, "You should go and talk to her."

Naruto looks at him, his eyes are nervous, "Are…are you sure?"

"Hai."

Naruto gulps and steps out from where they were hiding. Shino hears Hinata give a gasp of surprise. He watches from his position as Naruto comes close to her, a nervous hand behind his head.

Part of him wants to go out there and grab Naruto. Part of him wants to punch him in the face. Part of him wants to ruin the moment by jumping out of his position and destroying the reunion. Part of him wants to see the happily ever after _not happen. _

But another part, a bigger part, wants to see Hinata give that smile she only gives when she is around Naruto. Part of him wants to see her laugh that way she only laughs when she is around him. Part of him wants…no, _needs _to see her happy.

No matter the consequence.

And so, ignoring the pain in his chest, Shino makes himself comfortable and leans against the tree and watches the two lovers talk, as two tales unfold right in front of him.

A romance, and a tragedy.

* * *

"Shino!" says a loud whisper by his ear. A wet nose pushes itself into his hand.

Shino flinches and glances at the infuriating dog-boy, "you're late."

"No, they're early" Says Kiba. Shino cannot argue with that.

He takes position at Shino's side, "Ma, has Hinatatold him her feelings yet?" Shino looks at him, and can see the poorly hidden pain in his eyes.

Make that _two _tragedies.

"No." says Shino, watching the two as they laugh absently together. He can see the blush on Naruto's cheeks, as well as Hinata's. His heart tweaks painfully.

"Oh…when will she, do you think?"

"She doesn't have to, he already knows," says Shino, who cannot be bothered keeping it from Kiba any longer, "I told Naruto she loves him."

"you WHAT?!" Kiba's yell caused Shino to jump. He looked at the two lovers – they had not noticed anything.

Shino lowered his voice further, "I told Naruto about Hinata's feelings…"

Kiba sat back, "and…and what did he say?"

"He loves her too." Shinosays, and he can't help it – he speaks with venom. He sighs and whipes his forehead, "though he doesn't deserve her," he says, in almost a whisper.

Kiba stares at him, mouth open.

"What?"

"You love her."

Shino turned away, "don't be ridiculous."

"You love her!" Kiba grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, his face right in front of Shino's, "You do, don't you?"

Shino opened his mouth, but did not reply. He told himself that it was because he was above such things, that he did not _need _to deny it.

The truth, though, was different, completely different.

"If you love her, then why don't you stop her? Tell her, Shino, for God's sake!" Kiba heaved him up, "You have to tell her, Shino, go out there, now, before Naruto says anything to her, tell her, do _something!_"

Shino did nothing.

Kiba swore, but removed his hand from Shino's collar. "You love her!"

"So do you." Shino replied, because he can not _bear _to say anything else, no, not just yet. He turns away again, taking position by the tree.

"You love her." Kiba said, and there was no anger, no happiness, no reproach. It was a statement, a fact, the truth.

Shino could not repute facts. He spent his life proving them, creating theories. To deny one was unspeakable.

"Hai." He replied.

Kiba smiled that ever to familar broken smile, "me too."

Shino is glad he is wearing glasses. The two watched as Naruto and Hinata stood together under the tree.

Shino watched as Naruto said something, and she gave a laugh. Naruto laughed himself, and the two fell into silence.

Shino watched as Naruto held out his hand.

Shino watched as she blushed.

Shino watched, and Shino knew, most truly, that Hinata was in completely and utterly in love, and he knew that, also, Naruto loved her back.

Shino could not help but smile.

The rule was not right, and, Shino realised, no rule would ever be right. Love was too unpredictable, love had no rule, no trend, love just happened. Hinata had gotten her happy ending. Naruto had gotten his.

_All people who fall truly in love with someone end up with them eventually, and when they do, it will be a fairytale ending for them both. _

Sakura had Sasuke. TenTen had Neji. Ino had Shikamaru, and now, Hinata had Naruto.

Everyone had their happy endings, but, for some reason, there was still an exception.

_**Shino**_.

...Owari...

**Author Ending Note **

**You hate me, don't you? I'm sorry, really, I KNOW so many of you wanted a kibahina, or a shinohina, but...I always had it planned out to end like this. That's why it was under agnst, people! I'm so sorry. I hope you liked it, regardless...I myself like this ending, because I'm not a romantic and don't believe in happy endings.**

**At least...not for everyone. Besides! Shino is a player! He can't be tied down to one girl, right? Right? Okay...that was low, but the point remains!! I am** _currently taking pairings_**from people for other stories...so if you want to get me back you can, if you want. No pairing is too strange.**(seriously, it isn't - I sort of ship Hinata/Gai, so...well, you get the idea)

**To all who reviewed: Thanks so much, you all made me really happy, you know that, don't you? This was a make or break fanfiction story for me, and thanks to you all I really want to continue with writing it. I usually cannot commit at all, and here I am with a story that has plot, finished! Maybe I can make it in this buisness! **

**I'd really like to thank the following people, because they've really made me want to continue this story (I wanted to quit after 3rd chapter xD!) so BIG thanks to** PersianLady, Shloop! dark-emo-gal, causeiambetter, Kinkatia and HinataMorningStar**- you guys really made me smile, and you made me happy, so THANKS! -lovelovelove-**

I hope you liked it, love forever

Chickenwire (who has just finished her first ever chapter story!!)


End file.
